familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1802
Year 1802 (MDCCCII) was a common year starting on Friday of the Gregorian calendar or a common year starting on Wednesday of the Julian calendar. Events of 1802 January - March * March 16 - West Point is established. * March 25/27 - Treaty of Amiens between France and United Kingdom ends the War of the Second Coalition. * March 28 - H. W. Olbers discovers the asteroid Pallas. April - June * April 26 - A general amnesty signed by Napoleon Bonaparte allowed all but about one thousand of the most notorious émigrés of the French Revolution to return to France, as part of a reconciliary gesture to make peace with the various factions of the Ancien Regime that would ultimately consolidate his own rule. * May 19 - Napoleon Bonaparte establishes the French légion d'honneur (Legion of Honour). * May 20 - Napoleon Bonaparte reinstates slavery in the French colonies, which had been abolished during the French Revolution. * June 8 - Haitian revolutionary Toussaint Louverture is seized by French troops and sent to Fort de Joux for prison. July - September * July - Eleuthère Irénée du Pont founds E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, the modern DuPont Company. * July 4 - At West Point, New York the United States Military Academy opens. * August 2 - In a plebiscite, Napoleon Bonaparte is confirmed as the First Consul. * 5 July to 28 August - A general election in the United Kingdom brings victory for the Tories led by Henry Addington. * September 3 - William Wordsworth publishes the poem "Westminster Bridge". * September 11 - The Italian region of Piedmont becomes a part of the French First Republic. October - December * October 2 - War ends between Sweden and Tripoli. The United States also negotiates peace, but war continues over the size of compensation. * October - French army enters Switzerland. Undated * Marie Tussaud opens her famous wax museum in London, having been commissioned during the Reign of Terror to make death masks of the victims. * Treviranus uses the term biology for the first time. * Thomas Wedgwood produces the world's first photograph, but has no means of fixing the image, which quickly fades. * William Symington builds the first successful steamship, the Charlotte Dundas. * Ludwig van Beethoven performs his Moonlight Sonata for the first time. Ongoing events *French Revolutionary Wars (1792-1802). *Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815). Births January - June * January 3 - Charles Pelham Villiers, British politician (d. 1898) * February 11 - Lydia Child, American abolitionist author (d. 1880) * February 19 - Wilhelm Matthias Naeff, Swiss Federal Councillor (d. 1881) * February 26 - Victor Hugo, French author (d. 1885) * March 7 - Edwin Henry Landseer, British painter (d. 1873) * April 4 - Dorothea Dix, American activist (d. 1887) * June 23 - Pavel Nakhimov, Russian admiral (d. 1855) July - December * July 24 - Alexandre Dumas, French author (d. 1870) * July 26 - Mariano Arista, President of Mexico (d. 1855) * August 5 - Niels Henrik Abel, Norwegian mathematician (d. 1829) * September 19 - Lajos Kossuth, Hungarian politician (d. 1894) * October 31 - Benoît Fourneyron, French engineer (d. 1867) * November 9 - Elijah P. Lovejoy, American abolitionist (d. 1837) * November 19 - Solomon Foot, American politician (d. 1866) * December 15 - Janos Bolyai, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1860) * December 23 - Sara Coleridge, British scholar (d. 1852) : See also 1802 births. Deaths January - June *February 2 - Welbore Ellis, British statesman (b. 1713) *February 3 - Pedro Rodríguez, Spanish statesman and writer (b. 1723) *February 26 - Esek Hopkins, American Revolutionary War admiral (b. 1718) *April 18 - Erasmus Darwin, English physician and botanist (b. 1731) *June 4 - Charles Emmanuel IV of Savoy, King of Sardinia (b. 1751) July - December *August 10 - Franz Aepinus, German philosopher (b. 1724) *September 26 - Jurij Vega, Slovenian mathematician, physicist, and soldier (b. 1754) *November 9 - Thomas Girtin, English artist (b. 1775) *November 15 - George Romney, English artist (b. 1734) *November 16 - André Michaux, French botanist (b. 1746) *July 22 - Marie François Xavier Bichat, French anatomist and physiologist (b. 1771) : See also 1802 deaths.